


Зрелище и зрители

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на WTF-2019 для команды BarrayarПятеро людей, которые _знали_





	Зрелище и зрители

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spectator Sport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210257) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Адмирал шел к гаражам. Снова. Бутылка в его руках, покачиваясь, взблескивала в свете луны, пока он шагал по дорожке. Сержант Ботари следовал в пяти шагах позади него. Форкосиган-Сюрло было безопасным местом — здесь стояло и внешнее кольцо охраны, и часовые внутри поместья, — но Ботари все равно держался настороже и вглядывался в кусты по обе стороны дорожки. Но убийца из них так и не выскочил и на адмирала не напал — значит, пора было подумать о том, что будет дальше. Разбитый в последней аварии флайер уже починили; в тот раз адмирал отделался одними синяками, но если теперь его потянет на вынужденную посадку прямо в озеро... Ботари не снимал руки с парализатора, но, увы, это была не такая опасность, которую можно взять и застрелить.

Флайер адмирала стоял не в гараже, а по дальнюю сторону посадочной площадки. Пока адмирал шагал прямо к машине, Ботари осматривал окрестности. Темный силуэт адмирала на открытом, светлом пятне бетона представлял из себя отличную мишень, но на этот случай сержант и прятался в темноте. Он с усмешкой подумал, что стоит ему заметить в лунном свете блеск дула, и он опередит любого убийцу.

Когда адмирал подошел к флайеру, в темноте рядом с машиной наметилось какое-то движение. Ботари выдернул из кобуры нейробластер, дыша открытым ртом. Но неизвестная фигура тут же шагнула из тени на свет, и сержант разглядел зеленый имперский мундир, лейтенантские кубики и Глаза Гора на воротнике. Что-то заныло у него в затылке. Он медленно опустил оружие и застыл в огневой позиции сбоку от посадочной площадки, где ему было все видно и слышно, но сам он оставался незамеченным.

— Саймон. Как тебе идея покататься, а? — В голосе адмирала звучал вызов, под которым прятался гнев. Ботари мог бы без ошибки сказать лейтенанту Иллиану, что пытаться отговорить адмирала сейчас — неудачная затея.

— Если вы хотите, — отозвался лейтенант почти бесстрастно, но звучало в его голосе что-то еще. Что-то знакомое Ботари. Его пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти оружия.

Адмирал отхлебнул из своей бутылки и протянул ее Иллиану, который принял выпивку без колебаний. И глотнул.

А пару секунд спустя, кашляя, просипел:

— У вас что... ничего получше не нашлось? Ваши форкосигановские вина к самому императорскому столу подают, а вы что взяли?

— К чему зря переводить хороший продукт? — отозвался адмирал, забирая у него бутылку, и чуть качнулся назад, упершись спиной в флайер. Иллиан протянул ему руку помочь, адмирал отмахнулся.

— Где ты был на прошлой неделе? — потребовал он ответа.

— В увольнительной.

— Да ну?

— Почти полгода без единого выходного. Капитан Негри задолжал мне далеко не один день увольнительной, сэр.

— Он тебе куда больше задолжал, — пробормотал адмирал. — А я на прошлой неделе разбился. — С этими словами он похлопал флайер по обшивке тем же жестом, каким граф Петр шлепал по боку своих лошадей.

— Знаю. — Интонация лейтенанта показалась Ботари странной, когда тот прибавил: — Я сказал своему сменщику, чтобы тот попытался не дать вам наделать глупостей, но у него, похоже, не вышло.

— А у тебя выйдет?

— Нет. Зато я лечу с вами.

— Один ты, Саймон, способен рискнуть своей башкой и поставить ее на то, что я буду пай-мальчиком. Ну, и что ты сделаешь, если я скажу, что мне по-настоящему нравится гонять через Дендарийское ущелье по ночам?

— Звучит здорово. Покажете мне? — Иллиан протянул руку, чтобы открыть колпак машины, но адмирал ее перехватил.

— Чёрт тебя побери. Ты все время маячишь у меня в тени в двух шагах, но стоило от тебя отделаться на пару дней, как мне начало тебя не хватать. Смешно, да?

— Вам не хватает того, что чертов императорский шпион таращится и записывает слово в слово всякий раз, стоит вам проболтаться? — уточнил Иллиан. Это звучало точь-в-точь как слова самого адмирала.

— Ну да, — ответил тот и прижал Иллиана тесней.

Ботари застыл, наконец-то сообразив, почему Эстергази распорядился, что лейтенанта Иллиана впускать надо всегда. Он смотрел, сощурясь, не снимая руки уже с парализатора, но адмирал, пока был пьян, знал, что делает, а лейтенант был СБшником и мог бы вырваться, если бы того хотел. Адмирал снова оперся спиной о флайер, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, и притиснул Иллиана к себе. Лейтенант явно был не так опытен в этих делах, как сам Ботари, держался неловко и неуклюже и слишком уж волновался, но адмиралу явно так и нравилось. Мужчинам от своих дружков нужно кое-что совсем иное, чем от шлюх.

Ботари скрестил руки на груди и расслабился, довольный. Сегодня ночью адмирал не рухнет в озеро вместе с флайером, и все, что требуется от самого сержанта, — наблюдать за темнотой и быть готовым стрелять.

* * *

Граф Петр медленно прогуливался по коридору в сторону личных покоев, где жил регент с семьей. Где жил этот мутант. Узорный ковер приглушал его шаги, а в ярком свете ламп не было видно ничего, кроме очевидного: отец регента идет к нему в гости в семейные апартаменты.

Леди Корделия сейчас пила чай в салоне леди Форталы с кучкой других молодых форских дам, сержанта Ботари отпустили из-за болезни, а у Эйрела было совещание по вопросам безопасности. Было время тихого часа, и правило «ни звука» соблюдалось сейчас беспрекословно. Петр помнил это еще по тем дням, когда у него самого были маленькие дети и Оливия шипела на него всякий раз, стоило ему громко затопать или громыхнуть чем-то, когда она только что уложила мальчишек поспать. Порой при этом ему удавалось улучить у нее поцелуй в точной уверенности, что в этот момент она на него не накричит. Что за насмешка над теми благословенными днями — эта мерзость, спящая сейчас в колыбельке его детей!

В этом коридоре не стояло никакой охраны, один лишь легковерный мальчишка у входной двери, и он пропустил графа без колебаний. Петр точно знал, в какой комнате расположена детская. Логово маленького мутанта.

Минуя дверь эйреловской спальни, он расслышал звуки: голос сына и его негромкий смешок, теплый и полный близости. Что ж, неужели Эйрел последовал доброй традиции не упускать время, пока дети спят... но нет, леди Корделия ведь еще не вернулась из салона Форталы! Граф Петр замер, прислушиваясь ко второму голосу, приглушенному до того, что слов было не различить, но определенно мужскому и звучащему столь же интимно. Снова что-то произнес его сын, затем тот, второй, ответил чуть громче: «Да, сэр».

Щелчок и шуршание двери донеслись от дальнего входа в покои регента; эта дверь вела к запасной лестнице прямо к офисам. Петр расслышал легкие шаги, приближающиеся к двери, у которой он задержался. Итак, есть две возможности, обе соблазнительные: то ли ошарашить некоего молодого офицерика, которого Эйрел явно только что трахал за спиной у ничего не подозревающей жены, то ли тихо проскользнуть в смежную комнату и сделать то, за чем пришел. Он сделал к двери два быстрых шага. Если Эйрел уже заводит связи на стороне, он скоро поймет всю тяжесть последствий, когда его жизнь окажется необратимо разрушена, а еще, возможно, леди Корделия бросит его и вернется на Колонию Бета, со своим мутантом или без него, а его сын будет свободен и сможет зачать форкосигановского наследника как должно.

Он коснулся ручки двери в спальню лорда Майлза, когда кто-то крепко стиснул его за плечи.

Разгневанный, Петр развернулся на месте и предстал лицом к лицу с преемником Негри. В глазах этого типа был ледяной холод, такой отчетливый, что на несколько секунд Петр не был уверен, не прятался ли там, в комнате, кто-то третий. Не мог человек, который только что вылез из постели его сына — да из чьей угодно постели! — выглядеть таким злым. Однако голос СБшника был ровным, когда тот произнес:

— Позвольте мне проводить вас вниз, милорд граф.

Петр резко шагнул назад, и капитан Иллиан разжал хватку, но его поза оставалась всё такой же напряженной, точно у змеи перед броском.

— Это тебе стоит спуститься вниз, — огрызнулся Петр. — И тогда, быть может, я забуду, что именно только что видел и слышал.

Неожиданно капитан Иллиан рассмеялся — странным, неверящим, коротким смешком.

— Да вы не представляете… скажите, милорд граф, это каким шефом службы безопасности надо быть, чтобы поддаться на шантаж и позволить себя втянуть в убийство сына своего сюзерена?

И он сделал шаг, встав между графом Петром и дверью детской.

— Леди Корделии сейчас здесь нет. Вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы мне пришлось обратить ее внимание на произошедшее здесь.

— Сделайте милость. Я с удовольствием понаблюдаю за вашим разговором по своим мониторам. Давайте, вперед.

Петр задумчиво разглядывал его лицо, взвешивая шансы.

— Полагаешь, она мне не поверит? Я знаю, что ты давал Эйрелу своего рода утешение, когда он хандрил после Эскобара, но нынче твое время прошло. И даже если эта бетанка достаточно широко мыслящая личность, чтобы смириться с вашими шашнями, я сомневаюсь, что Генштаб будет рад узнать, как именно ты заслужил свое повышение.

— Да рассказывайте кому хотите. Позвольте, я внесу полную ясность, милорд. Вы никоим образом не сможете заставить меня хоть в малейшей мере пренебречь своим долгом. Любой вред или скандал, который вы пожелаете навлечь на своего сына, падет исключительно на вашу голову.

Он произнес это в точности как Негри; через секунду Петр понял, что это было не случайно: голос Негри был записан у этого мальчишки в голове в тысяче копий, и теперь тот искусно использовал его для воздействия.

Петр усмехнулся:

— Начинаю понимать, за что Эйрел… ценит тебя. Что ж, капитан. Этот раунд за тобой. — Он склонил голову движением фехтовальщика, признающего поражение в поединке, и двинулся прочь. — Учитывая, насколько неподходящих людей ты ставишь на охрану, тебе имеет смысл самому обретаться в этих спальнях.

Только сейчас Иллиан в первый раз покраснел.

— Заверяю вас, что больше этого не повторится. Им займутся.

Петр фыркнул:

— Если так, заверяю тебя, я буду готов.

Ну что ж. Эйрел спутался со своим офицером, причем явно с одобрения женушки — вообще-то, Оливия тоже была в этом смысле женщиной понимающей, но этого его сыну точно знать не надо, — но надо сказать, что именно этого юного остолопа он выбрал себе неплохо. А, кроме того, раз уж сам граф Петр не нашел способа использовать этот факт против Эйрела, то и никто другой в Форбарр-Султане не сумеет этого сделать.

* * *

— И еще ходят слухи насчет самой Имперской СБ, — договорила Элис.

— О, да. Расскажите мне, что же мы совершили на этой неделе? — В глазах капитана Иллиана блеснула столь редкая искра юмора. — Судя по тому, что рассказывают добрые жители Форбарр-Султаны.

— Многие верят, что авария флайера полковника Рыкова не была несчастным случаем, пусть даже полковник не слишком пострадал. Его всегдашняя привычка садиться за штурвал в нетрезвом виде, кажется, не была принята ими во внимание. Если верить леди Форсмит и ее окружению, вы разработали безошибочный датчик, позволяющий без всякой фаст-пенты определить, говорит человек правду или нет. А еще юная Маша Форкаллоннер, боюсь, совершенно уверена, что видела вас с лордом регентом в компрометирующем положении. — Элис отпила чаю и кинула из-под ресниц осторожный взгляд на Иллиана. — Вообще она хорошая девочка, не склонная выдумывать подобные вещи, но к ее старшей сестре только недавно прислали сваху, так что, возможно, Маша таким образом пытается придать себе больше значимости. По ее словам, она была два дня назад на приеме в особняке Форкосиганов и, заблудившись на обратном пути из дамской комнаты, увидела нечто неподобающее.

Вообще-то девушка заявила, что видела, как регент стоял перед Иллианом на коленях, но, будучи добропорядочной форской девицей, не до конца сообразила, как это понимать, пока кто-то из друзей не просветил её.

Обращенный внутрь взгляд Иллиана стал для Элис верным признаком, что сейчас тот запрашивает данные электронной памяти из чипа... а вот легкий румянец, окрасивший его бледные щеки, был уже чисто человеческой реакцией. Ага. Элис уже несколько лет гадала, правда это или нет, но уверенности у нее никогда не было. А теперь возникло такое ощущение, точно со щелчком встали на место детали головоломки.

— До этого дня вы были крайне осмотрительны, — плавно продолжила она. — Даже я всего лишь подозревала вас. Но эти слухи нельзя отнести к разряду обычных. — Она взяла с блюдца чашку и отпила глоток, предоставляя капитану Иллиану самому заполнить образовавшуюся паузу.

Тот покачал головой — не в бессмысленном отрицании, но в расстройстве.

— Чтобы эта девочка увидела хоть что-то, должны были оказаться открыты две пары дверей одновременно, а она сама находилась бы при этом не с той стороны оцепления охраны. Этого не должно было произойти. — Элис редко видела его столь взволнованным. — А что заставило вас подозревать… леди Корделия? Я всегда задавался вопросом, говорила ли она с вами об этом.

— Намекала, — призналась Элис, — теперь я это вижу. И все же... Эйрел относится к своим людям с большой теплотой — однако лишь один раз я видела, как он растолкал наряд своей охраны только ради того, чтобы прорваться к медицинской каталке, на которой лежал один из его офицеров, и поцеловать ему руку прежде, чем того увезли к хирургам.

Еще один короткий «взгляд внутрь».

— Да, верно: три года назад, когда под мою машину подложили бомбу. Но знаете, повреждения были не так ужасны, как выглядели.

— Поверю вам на слово. — Элис самой случалось быть свидетельницей слишком многих внезапных кровавых происшествий, даже если не считать мятеж Фордариана. — Кроме того, в Форкосиган-Сюрло вы ведёте себя не так осторожно. Точнее, не вы оба, а Эйрел. Однако я не думаю, что кто-то еще мог собрать все эти подсказки вместе. Но сейчас — дело совсем другое.

Иллиан пожевал нижнюю губу.

— А что посоветуете вы? Есть ли что-нибудь, что бы я мог сделать?

— Не делать. Не делать этого ни с кем и никогда, если не обеспечена полная приватность. И, если можете, то, ради всего святого, всегда следите, кто находится с вами рядом, — произнесла она резко, а затем покраснела. — Но да. Вы можете сделать кое-что, хотя я не думаю, что вам это понравится.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я публично отдалился от Эйрела, возможно, даже вступил с ним в конфликт? Я могу это сделать, если потребуется.

— Нет. Совсем наоборот. Нужно, чтобы в шутку он поцеловал вас — где-нибудь на людях, где вас увидит как можно больше народу.

— Я… что?

— Я же буду поощрять как можно больше слухов про Эйрела. Полагаю, что за прошедшее время слухи сводили его практически с любой мало-мальски подходящей персоной в столице. Будь он женщиной, такое качество характера называли бы кокетством, но у мужчин это — харизма. Ну, так мне говорили. — Когда-то Элис и саму называли кокетливой. Но, будучи вдовой, которая не желает снова замуж, она была должна научиться другим навыкам. — Завтра вечером состоится прием в офицерском собрании, идеальный повод, поскольку там будет и Корделия. Я хочу, чтобы в результате половина столицы увидела это своими глазами или узнала от тех, кто видел лично. Это будет воспринято как «еще одна вещь, сделанная чересчур по-форкосигановски», и рассказ Маши растворится в этом событии. Эйрел будет знать, как ему выкрутиться. Вы сами поговорите с ним или прежде это сделать мне? — Она замялась, в первый раз за эту беседу. — Но, боюсь, все это окажется не слишком приятно для вас. Вы на несколько недель сделаетесь мишенью для шуток, пока еще какое-нибудь происшествие не отвлечет пересуды от вашей персоны. Зато таким образом вы полностью устраните опасность.

Капитан Иллиан склонил голову, обдумывая.

— Понимаю. Вы знаете, мне нравятся операции под прикрытием. Все будет хорошо. Я поговорю с ним и передам ему ваши рекомендации.

— Очень важно, чтобы при этом присутствовала Корделия, — напомнила Элис. — Вряд ли у кого-то в этом городе достанет воображения понять, что если Эйрел не боится и не скрывает этого от нее, это не значит, что между вами ничего нет.

— Но вы поняли, — медленно проговорил Иллиан. — Миледи, я бы просил вас не… не думать о нем из-за этого хуже. Я знаю, что все это… неподобающе, но…

Он смолк, однако в его взгляде промелькнуло непривычное беспокойство.

— Я и не думаю, — отозвалась Элис. — Это… это, похоже, работает. Для всех вас.

В Форбарр-Султане многие любили Эйрела Форкосигана. Но мало кто из них мог вынести силу его личности и встать с ним вровень. Элис была не до конца уверена, видит ли Эйрел, насколько беззаветно Иллиан ему предан, потому что тот не показывал этого даже наедине, зато она знала, что с ним, одним из немногих, Эйрел полностью опускал свои щиты. И, разумеется, про Саймона можно было сказать то же самое.

— Да — подтвердил Иллиан тихо. — Все правильно, миледи. Это работает.

* * *

Едва капитан Иллиан вошел в комнату для совещаний, Джоул сразу подумал: «Он знает». Капитан кинул на Джоула один легчайший взгляд искоса, но что-то было в его сжатых губах, отчего тот мысленно добавил: «Знает и злится». Но, что бы Иллиан про него ни подумал, вопросы безопасности трех планет заняли еще целый час докладов и обсуждений. И все это время Джоул делал пометки, как если бы все было в полном порядке, как если бы ничего не изменилось. Лишь когда они взяли паузу передохнуть, Иллиан поглядел на него в упор.

Эйрел сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и внешне расслабившись, но теперь Джоул знал его тело настолько хорошо, что смог распознать напряжение в мышцах шеи и спины. «Вот сейчас», — подумал он.

— Да, Саймон? Выскажи, что у тебя на уме. Ты уже сообщил все Корделии? Ты говорил, что ее катер два часа как приземлился.

Капитан Иллиан встал, прошелся по комнате, резко развернулся и произнес тихим, напряженным голосом:

— Он же почти дитя, Эйрел. Одного возраста с Грегором. И он — твой секретарь. О чем, ради всего святого, ты думал?

Джоул сел очень ровно. Быть последней линией обороны перед премьер-министром — это его работа. Капитан Иллиан сам его этому учил. Хотя он предпочел бы выстоять против берсерка с топором, нежели отражать именно эту атаку.

— В этом нет никакого бесчестья, капитан. Исключительно по доброй воле…

Эйрел махнул ему рукой, успокаивая.

— Все в порядке, Оливер. Вопрос был мне, мне и отвечать. — Он снова повернулся к Иллиану: — Что сказала Корделия?

Тысячу раз на совещаниях Джоул слышал, как Иллиан воспроизводит для премьер-министра обмен репликами и беседы из своего чипа. Но на этот раз тот сжал губы, и в его взгляде мелькнуло едва заметное упрямство. Эйрел прежде заверял Джоула, что его жена не будет против, но сейчас Иллиан молчал слишком долго, и он затаил дыхание.

— Что она сказала?

— Я поговорил с графиней Форкосиган, едва она приземлилась. Я сказал… сказал ей практически то же самое, что только что — тебе, — начал Иллиан, явно столь же беспомощный перед этим угрожающим рокотом в голосе, как и все прочие.

— И что она сказала?

— «Разве ты больше не доверяешь чести Эйрела, Саймон? Я — доверяю. Успокойся. Неужели тебе не хватает для волнения настоящих проблем?» — Бетанский акцент в негромком голосе капитана Иллиана странным образом сбивал Джоула с толку. Он упрямо решил не сводить глаз с Эйрела и был вознагражден едва заметной улыбкой. — Но человек может ошибаться, Эйрел, при всем уважении. Различие в опыте, возрасте, положении…

— Лейтенант и адмирал, — произнёс Эйрел негромко и протяжно, но далеко не так гневно, как того ждал Джоул. — Интересно, где я такое уже слышал — не напомнишь, Саймон?

Иллиан вздернул подбородок.

— Неужели дело просто в том, что, кого бы ни назначили ходить за тобой и делать записи, ты затащишь его в постель? — огрызнулся он.

— И тогда, и теперь, и еще через двадцать лет, если он еще будет со мной. — Взгляд Эйрела согрел Джоула до самой глубины души. Но затем таким же взглядом Эйрел посмотрел и на капитана Иллиана, и Джоул вдруг начал различать очертания чего-то невозможного и огромного, словно астероид, вырастающий по курсу столкновения с твоим катером. — И ты, Саймон?

Иллиан повернулся к Джоулу и поглядел на него, ни говоря единого слова и словно сканируя с макушки до пят, размечая по миллиметру, как карту.

— При всем уважении... — произнес он наконец совсем тихо. А затем добавил уже громче и ясней: — Проклятье, Эйрел, да! Конечно, я тоже доверяю твоей чести. Прекрасно.

Астероид надвинулся на Джоула совсем близко — нечто странное, чего он никогда не видел прежде и вряд ли знал, как это понимать.

— Тебя беспокоило, что подумает... — Иллиан сделал паузу, обращаясь к Джоулу, и специально выбрал имя вместо титула: — ...что подумает Корделия, узнав, что ты спишь с ее мужем. Я видел все записи с камер, — бросил он Эйрелу в сторону. — Эйрел сказал тебе не тревожиться. Но ты тревожился все равно. Но есть то, что он тебе не сказал — что они с Корделией уже разрешили этот вопрос двадцать лет назад. Со мной.

— Это не только моя тайна, чтобы я мог рассказывать, — вставил Эйрел, и оба повернулись к нему с практически зеркальной синхронностью. Джоул нечаянно поймал взгляд Иллиана и отвел глаза. — Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, Оливер. Это честно, поскольку Саймон знает про тебя.

Астероид врезался в катер.

— Я... на двадцать лет? Я понятия не имел. Я не... то есть, конечно, графиня, да. Я знал, что я не пер... э-э, а кто-то еще есть, сэр? — Это "сэр" выскочило совершенно непроизвольно. — Вам не надо называть мне имен, но... еще кто-то?

Эйрел терпеливо и откровенно ждал, пока у него минует шок понимания.

— Никого больше. Сейчас. В прошлом... ну да.

От Иллиана эта фраза не укрылась.

— Тебе нужно ему рассказать. Любой... тем, кто делит с тобой постель, это стоит знать. — Сейчас его лицо, пожалуй, выражало участие. — Если хочешь, про это с ним я поговорю.

— Позже, — согласно кивнул Эйрел. — Был один человек в моем прошлом. Я расскажу, но не сейчас. А сейчас... Саймон?

— Я знал, что ты невозможен, еще двадцать лет назад, — ответил Иллиан, и подобной теплоты во взгляде шефа СБ Джоул прежде ни разу не видел. — Но я доверяю твоей чести. — Он кивнул Джоулу. — Что ж, Оливер. Полагаю, когда мы не на людях, можешь называть меня по имени.

Эйрел расслабился — физическое напряжение наконец его покинуло, и последовавшее движение его ладони Джоул, уже начавший разбираться в языке его тела, перевел как приглашение. Только приглашение предназначалось не ему. Иллиан повернулся — его лицо больше не выглядело привычной бесстрастной маской, и Джоул сейчас понимал, что тот был искренне расстроен и действительно тревожился за него, за Эйрела, за них обоих. Он кивнул, и Иллиан подошел к Эйрелу. Тот поднялся и обнял его, а затем поцеловал. Джоул мельком увидел лицо капитана Иллиана в ту секунду, когда все его щиты были опущены, — и осознал, что это тоже дар. И не отвел глаз.

* * *

Майлз присел у кровати, не давая себе задремать, в ожидании, что скоро все пойдет по следующему кругу. Потратив два часа, он сумел успокоить Иллиана до той степени, чтобы тот был в состоянии заснуть. Наконец-то Иллиан прекратил метаться и сыпать чересчур знакомыми вопросами и затих. Лампы светили тускло, помещение в недрах штаб-квартиры было звукоизолированным, и Майлз не слышал ничего, кроме его мерного глубокого дыхания. Даже медицинские мониторы молчали, не раздражая своим пищанием самого важного пациента в СБ.

Иллиан повернулся и лениво протянул руку. Майлз едва видел его в темноте, но Иллиан безошибочно накрыл его ладонь своею.

— Вот ты где, — прошептал он. — Давай обратно в постель.

Майлз сглотнул.

— Спать, — шепнул он.

Что ж, выходит, за эти тридцать лет Иллиан не всегда проводил ночи в одиночестве. Майлз давно уже принял тот факт, что у его родителей есть сексуальная жизнь — с матерью-бетанкой к этому знанию быстро привыкаешь. Выяснить, что еще и дядя Саймон не хранил монашеское целомудрие — что ж, в нынешних обстоятельствах это было своего рода утешением. За прошедший день Иллиан протащил его через тысячи самых ужасных моментов, безостановочно прогоняя на быстрой перемотке панику, боль и страх. Но ведь должны были сохраниться у этого человека и какие-нибудь хорошие воспоминания?

Пальцы Иллиана дёрнулись в его руке и сильно ее сжали.

— Постель ждет, сэр.

Майлз отпрянул так резко, что чуть не свалился со стула.

— Эйрел? — в голосе Иллиана пробились резкие нотки. — Что случилось?

Рефлексы Майлза, отточенные за целый день сидения у его койки, сработали вовремя.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — ответил он по-прежнему хриплым шепотом. — Я приду через минутку. Все нормально. Засыпай, Саймон.

Майлз заставил себя протянуть руку и легко погладить Иллиана по пальцам. И легкий вздох удовольствия, который он услышал от дяди Саймона, увы, имел шанс стать одной из самых смущающих вещей в его жизненном опыте.

— Хорошо, милорд, — тихо отозвался Иллиан и, к потрясению Майлза, почти сразу задремал.

Иллиан. И отец. Иллиан и отец Майлза. Вместе в одной кровати. Майлз собирал эту мысль по частям, как строят из кирпичей башню. Иллиан спал с его отцом. И, судя по интимности, прозвучавшей в его голосе, — неоднократно. Когда это случилось? Как долго продолжалось? Иллиан и отец. А мама... нет, зная маму, можно было предположить, что она была запросто способна запереть их в одной комнате, снабдив стопкой популярных бетанских журналов на тему.

Дверь тихо открылась, вошла леди Элис. Майлз встал.

— Он уснул, — доложил он. Но, шагнув к тетушке, вдруг почувствовал неуверенность, отвернулся, повернулся снова.

— В чем дело, Майлз? — спросила она таким знакомым тоном, с оттенком недовольства в голосе.

— Я могу?.. Просто он сказал... — Майлз замолк, набрал воздуху в грудь и произнес: — Он проснулся и решил, что лежит сейчас в кровати с моим отцом.

Элис поглядела на него долгим бесстрастным взглядом.

— Да, понимаю.

— Но... когда... что...

— Закрой рот, Майлз, ворона влетит, — посоветовала она. — Да. Это началось еще до того, как твоя мать приехала на Барраяр. А потом... ну, как ты думаешь, почему ребенком ты называл его «дядя Саймон»?

— Но мама...

— Ты знаешь свою маму, Майлз, и еще можешь думать, что она позволила бы твоему отцу ее обманывать?

— Я думал, что это все неправда, что отец... неужели у него был кто-то еще? Тетя Элис...

— Спроси своих родителей сам, Майлз, я про них сплетничать не намерена, даже с тобой.

Майлз невольно потряс головой и вдруг фыркнул:

— Ха. По крайней мере, можно сделать вывод, что мой отец отличался хорошим вкусом.

* * *

— Никто не смотрит, — произнес Саймон, прерывая долгое молчание, уютно окутавшее их двоих.

Эйрел, запрокинувший голову на спинку дивана, покосился на него, глядя расслабленно и нечетко. В библиотеке форкосигановского особняка они были одни, все отправились спать, снег оседал на подоконник снаружи, в камине угасал огонь.

— Никто не наблюдает за мной, никто и ничто, — повторил Саймон. — Никакого чипа. Никаких "жучков". Ни один человек на свете, кроме нас, не видит, что происходит в этой комнате.

— Вот что значит личная жизнь, — согласился Эйрел. — Отличная вещь. Вы с Элис наслаждаетесь каждой ее минутой, верно?

— Элис считает, — поправил Саймон, наклоняясь к нему ближе, — что нам с тобой эта штука тоже понравится.


End file.
